Pink Satin
by Nicole4211
Summary: Natsu can't get a certain image out of his head and Lucy is distracted by memories. Short little romance between Natsu and Lucy. Lots of indecent content to come most likely since I can never seem to help myself.
1. Chapter 1

**I just started watching Fairy Tail a few days ago and I'm not very far into the story yet but I got this idea after watching, I think it was episode 29, and I just had to start writing it. Won't be a long story… just wanted to get it out of my head. Maybe 1 more chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Where are we going Natsu?" Happy asks, sitting perched on Natsu's shoulder as they walk down the cobblestone street.

"Err uh, I left something at Lucy's place. You should just stay at the guild house," Natsu suggests. "I won't be gone long."

"Fine. Lucy needed me to help her with her latest contract anyway. Hurry back Natsu!" Happy hollered and jumped off his shoulder to hurry back to the guild hall.

Natsu watched his companion fly back and disappear inside the huge Fairy Tail building. With a sigh, he turned back in the direction he'd been walking and continued on, his feet picking up speed as he went. Ever since the day that Lucy had left to go back to her fathers' estate, he'd not been able to get a certain image out of his head.

It had been almost difficult to breathe that entire journey to find her that day. He'd struggled to conceal the total amount of concern he'd felt in front of his other guild mates, not wanting to let anyone else know just how much the girl affected him. The overwhelming relief he'd felt when they'd arrived at her father's home and seen Lucy walking towards them had made tears prickle the back of his eyes.

The thought of her leaving him… again, was beyond painful.

But this wasn't the image he couldn't get out of his head. Those feelings… confusing emotions, was only mildly distracting compared to this.

He hurried up the side of Lucy's apartment building and jumped through her window, for once trying to be careful to avoid disturbing anything in the process. This was certainly not a time he wanted to get caught sneaking around her place. He walked towards Lucy's dresser, practically on tip toe as if someone was waiting just in the other room to jump out at hearing any noise. It was ridiculous. Everyone was back in the guild hall, but he still couldn't calm the nerves in his stomach.

He approached the wooden furniture, eyeing the thing with trepidation and rapture. This was it… this was what he couldn't get out of his brain.

Slowly, inch by inch, he opened the top drawer. His eyes widened, mouth dropping open in utter amazement. They were incredible!

Mounds of pink, red, orange, blue… nearly every color imaginable and LACE! Lots and lots of LACE! Oh, it was incredible!

His eyes wandered greedily over the entire drawer, particularly drawn to the pink colored ones. Then one caught his eye… a pale pink pair the same color as his hair made of a satin type fabric. The style was simple, not nearly as exotic as some of the others, but he couldn't look away. His fingers itched to lift the pair up and see it more clearly.

With more care than he'd handled anything in his entire life, he reached towards the satin pink panties, his mouth hanging open like he was about to feast on the largest mound of fire he'd ever consumed in his life. Slowly, his fingers reached inside and then lightly brushed against the fabric, his lungs releasing the pent up air that had gathered there during his hands journey.

'Oh, it was so SOFT!' he screamed in his head and then delicately picked up the panties by his thumb and index finger, letting the fabric dangling over the dresser drawer.

'Wait, where's the rest of it?' he wondered when the fabric was fully pulled out of the pile of underwear. There was a small triangle of pink fabric on one side but almost nothing in the area that would cover the rear… only a thin pink strip of fabric.

Then, an image popped into his head and his body nearly ignited. His stomach twisted with a strange warmth unlike anything he'd felt before (and he was very knowledgeable when it came to warm things in his body.) Also, an unfamiliar tightening twisted his lower belly, making certain parts awaken and he threw the panties back into the drawer and slammed the dresser shut.

'Stupid, STUPID, Natsu! Now I'm definitely not going to get the images out of my head!' he screamed at himself as he backed away from the dresser and hopped back out the window.

As he made his way back to the guild hall, his hands shoved deep in his pockets and a scowl covering his flaming face, he tried to erase his thoughts. It was useless though, the image was burned in his head. Smooth, pale, rounded cheeks with a pale pink strip of fabric concealing barely anything of the perfection.

With a grunt, Natsu walked through the guild entrance and stormed to the rear of the building, ignoring the startled stares as he made his was through. Of course, as bad luck would have it, Lucy was back there, speaking to one of her new celestial spirits with Happy beside her. Her royal blue skirt was flapping annoyingly with the wind, revealing skin even more incredibly perfect than his imagination had dreamed.

"Natsu!" a voice interrupted his thoughts, causing him to growl in frustration at whoever it was bothering him.

"What?!" he screamed, annoyance clear on his face.

"You look like an idiot. Why are you just staring into space like that?" Gray asked, his hands fisted on his hips as he waited for an answer.

"Ah, shut up!" Natsu replied, tackling Gray and rolling around the ground as they wrestled for the millionth time. He was thankful for the diversion though, it made his thoughts stray at least temporarily.

As soon as Lucy heard Natsu's voice behind her, she quickly turned with a huge smile on her face, excited to show her closest friend her new spirit. The smile didn't last long though. She watched the pair roll around the ground, pummeling each other as curses and insults flew out of their mouths.

"Natsu! Gray! Stop fighting… NOW!" a commanding, stern voice shouted as Erza grabbed the two and pulled them apart.

A little bit later, as evening approached, Lucy made her way back to her small apartment, happy with the events of the day. She'd successfully made a contract with her newest celestial spirit and even completed a small job on her own. Natsu had been acting funny all day so she'd just left and gone on her own, not bothering to ask if he wanted to come as well.

She walked through the door of her small apartment and yawned loudly, stretching her arms in the air and throwing her bag to the floor in a heap.

Bath… yes a bath sounded good.

With only a moments hesitation and a quick glance around her apartment to make sure no one was there, she stripped out of her clothes, threw them in the basket in the corner of the room and hurried into her bathroom. It only took a few minutes to fill the tub with steaming hot water and she slowly lowered herself in, sighing with pleasure as the heat stung her sensitive skin.

Her thoughts started to wander, a slight smile crossing her face as she remembered the feel of wrapping her arms around Natsu's hard, muscular body. At the time, the gesture had been purely instinct as she tried to hold him back from continuing to harm himself in the whirlwind but now, she remembered how he'd felt, how his thick frame had slightly relaxed in her arms.

In the tub, Lucy crossed her arms over her chest without thought, her body reacting to her train of thoughts. Her nipples were tight little points of pleasure and she groaned as the skin on her arms brushed against the sensitive mounds. She imagined they were Natsu's arms, holding her tightly against his body as she lay on top of him in the hot water. Her head rolled back against the ceramic tub, her eyes closed and neck arched as her body flooded with heat that had nothing to do with the temperature of the water.

Suddenly, a noise outside of the bathroom interrupted her thoughts and she quickly started washing her hair and scrubbing her body. More than likely it was Gray, he always seemed to somehow interrupt her baths.

She toweled herself dry and then went to work on drying out her hair, grabbing the hair dryer from the cabinet and plugging it in. When her hair was only just slightly damp, she put the hair dryer away and wrapped her towel tightly around her body, cursing herself for not grabbing her clothes first before taking her bath.

Carefully, she twisted the door knob and peaked outside, sliding the door open just enough so that she could see most of her room.

"Natsu," she gasped and slammed the door shut. 'Oh no, not him!' she grumbled to herself as she leaned back against the door with her eyes closed. Her body instantly reacted, her blood heating up in her veins and her breath quickening.

After several moments, she straightened her shoulders and took a deep breath. 'I can do this, I can do this,' she repeated to herself before turning and placing her hand back on the door knob.

Out in the other room, Natsu sat almost painfully still on the wooden chair next to Lucy's dinning table. He didn't dare go near her dresser again, especially with her in the other room but the lure of it wasn't nearly as strong as it had been earlier. Right now, all he could think about was the fact that she was more than likely completely naked on the other side of the door. His heart pounded in his chest, his mind raced with images of her rubbing a towel over her incredible body. All this was going to drive him insane!

When the door creaked open, his lungs constricted and his eyes widened as he waited for her to come outside. Instead though, he heard his name squeaked in a high pitched voice and the door slamming shut.

'What was that about?' he wondered and stared at the door in confusion.

He couldn't sit still any longer and rose from the seat, pacing the floor with his arms raised above his shoulders and crossed behind his head. For once, he wasn't hungry. He wasn't quite sure why he was even there. He only knew that when he'd found out that Lucy had gone off on her own to do a job he'd felt sick to his stomach with worry. And then, when he'd found out that she was back, he'd needed to see her. He hadn't even bothered to wait for Happy to come with him. He'd just left.

With a quiet click, the bathroom door opened and Lucy stepped outside, her hand holding her towel where the two sides came together to hold it in place.

"Hi Natsu," she said, trying not to sound as nervous as she felt.

'That's strange,' thought Natsu, 'usually she yells at me when she finds me in her place.' He watched her walk across the room and head straight for her dresser, the towel barely covering her backside as she went. She grabbed a pair of pajama pants and a shirt and then went to open the top drawer.

Natsu gulped, knowing exactly what was in that top drawer. He couldn't help but watch and gasped audibly; falling off his chair and slamming into the floor after seeing a flash of pink exit the drawer.

"Natsu, are you okay?" Lucy asked, turning to see Natsu sprawled out on the floor as she pressed the pile of clothes she'd just picked out against her chest.

With a nervous laugh, Natsu sprang up on his feet and scratched the back of his head. "Yea, I'm fine."

Lucy smiled and walked back into the bathroom, closing the door behind her and throwing the towel to the floor. She quickly changed in to her pajamas and ran a hand through her hair, making sure it wasn't sticking out in any strange way.

Satisfied, she opened the door again and walked out.

"Where's Happy?" Lucy asked, taking a seat on her bed and watching Natsu walk aimlessly around her apartment.

"He's doing something with Erza. He'll probably be looking for me soon," Natsu answered, his voice sounding strained.

Lucy watched him curiously, wondering what was bothering him since he certainly wasn't acting normal. Usually he'd be eating all her food and talking animatedly about something that had happened that day but right now he was abnormally quiet and fidgeting nervously.

"I uh, came to make sure you were ok. Not that I think you can't take care of yourself," he added quickly, "but, I just wanted to… check."

"Oh," Lucy said. "I'm fine, thanks."

"Umm, ok. I better go," Natsu said, walking towards the door.

Suddenly, Lucy sprinted across the room and slammed her hand against the wooden door just as Natsu was opening it and pushed it closed. "What is wrong with you Natsu?"

Natsu stared down at Lucy, his eyes wide with confusion. "N-Nothing's wrong," he answered, trembling slightly from her nearness.

"Don't lie to me. I know something's wrong. You never use my door," Lucy said angrily but with concern clearly etched in her voice.

Natsu stepped back and tripped over his own feet, falling to the floor with a loud thump.

"Err, nothings wrong with me. I uh, I should be getting back though because… because Happy will start to get worried," Natsu said and then quickly tried to shuffle backwards on the floor when he saw Lucy diving towards him.

"I don't believe you," Lucy yelled and landed on top of Natsu, her hands grabbing his arms and pushing them back on the floor while she straddled his midsection.

"Lucy!" he yelled, momentarily in shock by the position they were now in.

Lucy looked down at Natsu, trying to read his face. She was sure that something was bothering him and it drove her nuts that he wouldn't tell her. But forcing him wouldn't get her anywhere so she eased up on his arms and sat back. Suddenly though, she was painfully aware of where her hips were resting, her groin pressed tightly to his. Electricity shot through her body and she almost moaned at the contact as Natsu shifted beneath her, most likely to try to wiggle away.

"I… I'm sorry Natsu," Lucy said, her face falling in despair. "I didn't mean to pester you. I just hope you are ok. That's all," she said and leaned down, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and giving him a warm hug, trying to ignore the area where their groins pressed against each other.

Hesitantly, Natsu returned the hug, slowly enclosing Lucy in his arms. It felt amazing holding her like this, her large breasts pressed seductively against his chest, but it was torture as well. As much as he fought, he couldn't control his bodies' reaction to their nearness. He could feel the blood rushing towards his groin and he prayed that Lucy wouldn't notice. And just when he thought she was going to pull away, he could vaguely feel something being pressed against his neck, the slightest pressure of lips, and the next instant his body was shaking, nearly quaking with need. His breathing stopped, his mind completely focused on the area where Lucy's lips had just been, and then he felt it again, slightly more firm this time.

His hands on her back clenched, grabbing the fabric in his fists and holding her closer. Then, he felt it again, this time closer to his jaw. He gulped down the lump that had formed in his throat and flattened his hands on her back, allowing his fingers to move slowly up and down its length.

"Natsu?" Lucy said quietly near his ear, the whispered words sending jolts of pleasure throughout his body.

Natsu gulped again, trying to clear his throat so he didn't sound like a toad when he answered. "Yea?"

"Aren't you supposed to be leaving?" Lucy asked and kissed him again, this time on his cheek.

Natsu's entire body was shaking with need, his hands moving down her back to her hips. He pressed down firmly with his hands and lifted his hips, grinding himself slowly against her warmth. 'Oh God, it felt so good,' he wanted to scream but her words were lingering in his brain.

"Yea, that's what I was doing wasn't it?" he commented just before her lips brushed against the corner of his mouth. He waited, breathlessly anticipating the contact of her lips against his. His fingers dug into the skin of her hips through her pajama bottoms, his body tense…

"Lucy… Natsu!" a high squeal rang out just before someone started pounding on the window.

Lucy quickly jumped up and ran across the room, throwing the window open and letting Happy inside. Natsu was right behind her, his hands tucked nervously inside his pockets.

"Were you guys exercising or something? You're both flushed," Happy commented as he jumped inside.

"Uh yea," Lucy answered, biting her bottom lip.

"Can I do some exercises too?" Happy asked.

"Err uh, actually I was just leaving. See ya Lucy," said Natsu.

Lucy watched the pair climb back out of her window and sighed when they were out of sight. It was going to be a long night…

* * *

**Like I said earlier, I haven't watched much of this show yet so things might be inaccurate. Sorry if this is a total failure lol.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who either reviewed, favorited or followed. I hope you enjoy this conclusion.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Natsu lay on his thin mattress, his thoughts running wildly about what had happened not an hour ago in Lucy's apartment. His body was still tense and he couldn't seem to keep still. He knew there was no way he was going to be able to fall asleep anytime soon so he sat up and threw his scarf around his neck.

"Natsu?" Happy said groggily, wiping his eyes as he blinked up at his friend.

"Go back to sleep. I'm just gonna go for a walk. I'm having a hard time falling asleep. I'll be back soon," Natsu whispered and turned to leave.

"Probably from all that exercise you were doing with Lucy," he heard Happy say right before he walked out the door to the dark street. Figures he would hit the nail right on the head… even if he didn't know the full extent of what exercise meant.

The night was cool as he walked along the road, his feet shuffling over the cobblestone streets and his hands shoved deep in his pockets. He was ashamedly aware of the direction he was going and told himself that he just wanted to look at her; just once and maybe he would be able to fall asleep.

As he approached the house, he could see that there was no light on in her apartment and he sighed in relief. Carefully he jumped up to her window and peered inside. He was barely able to see her, lying in her bed, her face turned away from him and her body covered by a thin blanket. Her blonde hair fell over the pillow in a wave and her thick, dark lashes lay softly against her pale cheeks. She looked so sweet lying there, looking like she didn't have a care in the world.

Suddenly, she nearly bounced up in the air and turned over in the bed, moving till she was lying sideways and facing the window. Natsu almost jumped down to the street, his body rigid as he waited to see if she would open her eyes… but she never did so he stayed.

He didn't know how long he sat there, staring at her sleeping form but it must have been for way too long because soon he was arguing with himself in his head about whether he should slide open her window and go inside. His curiosity won out, as it always did, and he found himself sliding the window open slowly, careful not to let it make any noise. When he finally had it open enough for him to fit through, he squeezed inside and tip toed towards Lucy's bed.

She was still lying on her side and he admired the curve of her waist and the flare of her hips. He wanted to run his hand over those curves, feel the soft skin beneath her pajama shirt. When he reached the side of the bed, he squatted down and swallowed… what was he doing?! He had to be nuts!

He lifted his hand and ran a finger over her hair. It was even softer than he'd imagined. She moaned softly in her sleep, startling him and then she rolled slightly, her back now lying flat on the bed. Her eyes were still closed. His eyes moved to her lips which were slightly parted as she took slow, deep breaths… the lips which had almost kissed his. He wanted to feel them, touch them just once.

He reached the hand out that had touched her hair a moment ago and brought it close to her lips, hovering over their pink plumpness. Gently, his finger descended, the tip of his index finger barely touching the center of her bottom lip. With more care than he'd done anything in his life, he started to move that finger, sliding it from the middle of her lip to the right corner.

His eyes were transfixed on his movements and he barely dared to take a breath. His tongue darted out and licked his own lips, intensely disappointed that they weren't hers.

* * *

For several minutes now Lucy had been awake, jolted from her light sleep by the sound of her window closing. She'd quietly reached for her keys, careful not to let whoever it was see that she was awake and then slit an eye open to see Natsu walking across her apartment floor. At first she'd been incredibly relieved but then she became curious. What was he doing here?

She decided to wait and see what he was up to, curious as to what he would do, so she lay completely still, playing along with his game. When she'd felt him touch her hair, she'd at first been shocked but then a surge of heat flooded her body and she wanted to see what else he would do. She rolled over, giving him better access to more of herself.

The anticipation was enough to drive her nuts as she lay there, wondering what he was going to do next. Her eyes were closed so she had no idea what he was doing until suddenly his finger touched her lip. She almost gasped out loud but was luckily able to resist and keep still as he started to drag his finger over her lip. Tiny sparks of electricity started streaking through her body from where he touched her, her lower belly clenching with need.

After he did a full pass around, he paused with his finger resting between her upper and lower lip. The temptation was there to wrap her mouth around his finger and touch the tip with her tongue. Did she dare?

Before her head got a chance to answer the question, her mouth did. Gently, she enclosed the tip of his finger between her lips and ran her tongue over the digit. She could hear him gasp and then slowly opened her eyes to see him staring at her, alternating from looking wide eyed at her mouth and her eyes. But he didn't remove his finger… he just kept staring.

Lucy sucked a bit more of his finger into her mouth and then twirled her tongue around the tip. This time Natsu sucked in a deep breath and didn't remove his eyes from her mouth. He was mesmerized by what she was doing and his body was reacting to her actions as if the most extraordinary fire had just entered his body. When she lightly nibbled on the end of his finger, he pulled the digit out of her mouth and after a moments pause he lunged towards her. Their lips connected… a groan rumbling from both their throats. It was at first gentle, their mouths slowly searching each others with soft caresses. But then it grew more demanding, each of theirs need rising increasingly fast.

Natsu slid his tongue across the seem of Lucy's lips, persuading her to part for him and she did, hesitantly at first and with a small squeak when his tongue touched hers. His mouth was hot, devastatingly intense and arousing and soon she was answering his demands, opening wider for him and matching his tongue with licks of her own.

She felt the bed shift beneath her when Natsu adjusted his position, moving more of his body over hers and she suddenly had an overwhelming urge to touch his hair. With one hand, she reached up, slowly sifting through the thick pink locks from near his ear to the back of his head. Natsu must have found this encouraging because an instant later he was slanting his mouth over hers and nearly devouring her. Her fingers clenched tightly in his hair when his mouth suddenly sucked her tongue, sending tidal waves of erotic longing throughout her body and she moaned, deep in her throat.

Tentatively, Natsu moved his left hand to Lucy's cheek, cupping the soft skin as he molded his lips to hers. His thumb stroked the smoothness and then he started moving them down, trailing the tips of his fingers over her jaw line and then down her neck. He felt her shiver beneath his hand and it sent a jolt of pleasure through his body that he was able to create a reaction like that in her.

His lips became curious, wanting to explore more of her body and he slowly moved from her mouth down to her chin, kissing his way down and then over her jaw to her neck.

Lucy's breath started to become raspy, her chest heaving as his lips moved over her. Her neck arched up as he licked his way across from just below her chin to her ear and now both her hands were sifting through his hair, grabbing fistfuls and raking her nails lightly over his scalp. When his teeth gently nibbled on her ear lobe she gasped and arched her back up, grabbing his hair to lift his head up and practically slammed her mouth over his.

Their tongues battled while their bodies adjusted to bring themselves closer, his left leg moving between hers so that nearly his entire body was hovering over hers. He wanted to touch her, explore her body with his hands like he'd started to do earlier so he lifted his hand once more and placed it on her shoulder near her collarbone. His hand moved slowly down the length of her shoulder and then south, coming to the area just above her left breast. He waited for her to stop him, knowing that at any minute she was going to grab his wrist but she never did and soon he could feel the swell of her breast filling the palm of his hand till he was completely cupping the fullness. He didn't dare do anything for several moments, savoring the feel of her beneath his hand but eventually he started to gently squeeze the soft mound.

To Natsu's amazement, she arched into his touch, a moan escaping her lips as she tore her mouth from his.

"Natsu!" she breathed, her breath coming in short gasps.

He squeezed again and moaned himself this time. He wanted to feel her skin beneath his hand, suddenly hating the layer of clothing separating his hand from his goal. He could feel the blood pumping rapidly through his veins and pooling low in his gut, his member twitching to life. The urge to press himself against her was overwhelming but he resisted, not wanting to startle her.

Just at that moment, Lucy slid her hands from his hair down his neck and then over his chest. Her palms pressed against his muscular pecs and she smoothed them over the hard surface. When her hands reached his shoulders she pulled away from his mouth and asked, "Can you take this off?"

Natsu didn't bother to answer as he quickly sat up and shrugged out of his vest and un-wrapped his scarf from his neck, throwing both pieces to the side of the bed. Her hands returned to his shoulders, enjoying the feel of his muscles as her fingers stroked the warm flesh and her lips sought his once again.

She was momentarily shocked when she felt his fingers grabbing the hem of her shirt but she quickly allowed the movement and lifted her back from the mattress to aide him as he pulled the shirt over her head. Her cheeks flushed when she saw his eyes widen at the sight of her unbound chest. It took all her willpower to not cover herself with her hands but she resisted and was pleasantly surprised when she saw Natsu gulp and then look up in her eyes.

"You're incredible," he whispered just before he leaned back down and kissed her. Their upper bodies were skin to skin now and Natsu placed his hand on the curve of Lucy's waist. His hand slid up, thumb circling as it moved until he reached the underside of her breast.

Lucy waited breathlessly as his hand moved agonizingly slowly over her breast. When the palm of his hand rubbed over her nipple she sucked in a breath and arched up, silently showing him what she liked. His hand cupped the full mound, groaning as he squeezed gently and then moved his fingers to her sensitive nubs. He ran the pad of one finger around the pink tip, watching her face as she reacted to his movements. After a while, he moved to the other breast, torturing that nipple the same way he'd just tortured the other one.

At this point, Lucy was panting beneath him, her body almost a permanent arch as she twisted around. Her hands were fisting in his hair, her groin pulsing with nearly painful need. She didn't realize it but she started grinding herself against Natsu's thigh between her legs.

Natsu noticed of course and felt his arousal becoming even more painfully erect. The urge was too much to ignore this time so he lifted his other leg and moved it between hers then pressed down, grinding himself against her. Her reaction was astonishing; her head thrown back as she moaned his name loudly and dug her fingers into his shoulders. He repeated the action, receiving the same response and groaned.

It was too much. He was going to go insane.

He leaned down and wrapped his lips around her nipple, sucking gently on the sensitive peak.

"Natsu… Oh God, that feels so good," she mumbled and ran her hands as far down his back as she could. A direct line seemed to be created between her nipple and clit and every movement of his tongue sent sparks straight to her woman's center. He licked her, flicking his tongue over the nub and then repeated the process on her other breast.

Lucy could feel waves of erotic pleasure building inside her, her body reaching for something she didn't understand. "S-Something's happening," she stuttered and then suddenly, his hips grinded against her and just that slight pressure against her clit sent her soaring over an invisible edge, her body spasming out of control. Her head flew back and she screamed her release, her body quivering beneath his.

Natsu watched her face as she came, unbelievably aroused by the sight and released her nipple to kiss her mouth and swallow her cries of pleasure. His hips continued to grind against hers and her legs wrapped around his waist.

All the damn layers!

"Lucy, I want you so badly," Natsu whispered against her lips and then looked into her large brown eyes.

He watched her nod her head shyly, biting her lower lip and then saying, "I want you too."

Just her admission sent flames throughout his body and suddenly his hands were all over her and his mouth moved from her lips, down her neck and between her breasts. He kissed his way down her stomach, licking inside her navel and then continuing south till he reached the elastic of her pajama pants. His tongue traced the line of her pants while his fingers wrapped around the waist band. He started to tug and peaked back up to look at Lucy's face.

She was staring at him, her eyes wide as she watched him. She nodded once again and then he pulled her pants down further.

Inch by inch he removed the pajama bottoms till suddenly he saw pink satin. He couldn't believe it. She actually was wearing the pair that had so fascinated him earlier that day. He tugged the pants the rest of the way off, eager to see the tiny underwear and threw the pants off the side of the bed with the rest of their clothing. He sat there for a moment, kneeling between her legs as he looked at her. She was almost completely nude now save the pink panties and he'd never seen anything so beautiful in his life. She was perfect.

"Will you… as well?" Lucy asked shyly, a pretty blush spreading over her face. She didn't know why it was so hard to ask him to take off his pants but it was and she hoped that he would understand her.

"Will I what?" Natsu asked and Lucy groaned in frustration. Of course he didn't get it. She didn't know why but somehow it just seemed easier to _do_ what she wanted rather than ask for it so she reached for his shoulders and pulled him down against her then rolled over till she was lying on top of him.

Much better…

Natsu had a semi-shocked look on his face and Lucy couldn't help but giggle at his expression. He was never very good at concealing what he felt.

She adjusted herself till she was straddling his hips and then reached her hands out to rest them on his hard chest. It surprised her how soft his skin felt but the biggest thing that caught her attention was the amount of heat emanating from his body. He was like a furnace. Figures.

She started gliding her hands over the ridges of his chest, enjoying the feel of him beneath her hands and was surprised to see him responding to her touch, his eyes half closed and his breathing becoming a bit ragged and harsh. Her hands continued their exploration, moving down his body to his finely chiseled abs. Mmm… those looked yummy.

A moment later she was leaning down and kissed the center of his stomach right above his belly button. He tasted even better than she'd imagined. She licked over the area, tracing the lines of his muscles with her tongue while her body slid down his legs. Eventually she ran into the waist band of his pants and was stunned by how badly she wanted to see more of him. His arousal was plainly evident, his pants tented impressively but she'd never seen a man fully undressed. Of course she'd seen pictures here and there so she knew the basic structure but actually seeing him completely naked right in front of her was slightly nerve racking.

While Lucy sat silently still, Natsu watched her with curiosity, wondering what had caused the sudden pause. He could see the direction of her gaze and knew she was looking at his erection… did it embarrass her?

"Lucy?" he asked quietly, interrupting her thoughts. "Are you ok?" he asked.

She bit her lip nervously and looked up into his eyes and then back down again at the bulge between his legs. "I uh, I've never…" she started to say but was interrupted by Natsu silencing her with a finger to her lips and his other hand reaching for hers.

He kissed each pad of her fingers and then moved her hand to his chest. From there, he guided her hand down towards his abs and then to the top of his pants. Slowly, he moved her hand with his till it rested over his erection and couldn't hold back the moan that erupted from his mouth at feeling her hand on him.

Lucy watched how he guided her, transfixed by the way he felt beneath her hand. He was surprisingly firm, harder than she'd thought he'd be and somehow her body instinctually reacted. She was already wet between her legs but a new wave of heat sent even more lubrication to the throbbing area. Her body knew what it wanted… it was just the whole mental preparation that was in the way.

His hand curled hers around his length and started moving it up and down, slowly accustoming her and himself to the feel. With every movement, Natsu would moan, unable to hold back how his body felt. It was beyond anything he'd ever dreamed… and she still was only touching him through his pants!

After a while of stroking him this way, Lucy started to feel comfortable doing it herself and became a bit bolder, increasing the speed and gripping him tighter. An urge was growing inside her to see more, wanting to feel the shaft in the palm of her hand. Daringly, she undid the buckle of his belt and then the buttons of his pants. The view of him was less hindered now and she could clearly see him outlined beneath his box shorts.

She ran her hand down the length of him, sighing at the feeling.

"Lucy!" Natsu hollered and bucked his hips, trying to press more of himself in her hand. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. He was balancing on the edge of his control and she hadn't even fully touched him yet.

Her hand wrapped around his arousal and slowly stroked up and down, feeling the ridges of his member through the thin fabric. He was hot inside her hand and much thicker than she'd ever imagined. The thought of it pushing inside of her made her shiver with want but it also created a small bit of trepidation. Was it even possible?

The way his face contorted with every movement of her hand gave her confidence and she started to boldly move over him. She gripped him tighter and watched his boxers move with her hand, sliding down his length till the tip of his cock poked through the top. She wanted to see more.

She lifted herself off of his body and grabbed his pants and boxers, yanking them off in one swift movement, leaving him completely bare for her eyes. She nearly gasped at the full view. His arousal lay thick and hard over his belly. Every muscle in his body was toned to perfection. He was quite mouthwateringly gorgeous.

She must have sat there too long staring at him because suddenly he was grabbing her shoulders and pulling her down to him, sealing his mouth over hers and laying her body on top of his.

Skin to skin.

The only piece of clothing left between the two of them was her panties which were soaked with her erotic juices. His arms went around her body to her back and then his hands started to slide down till he reached her rounded butt cheeks. He cupped their fullness and squeezed hard; at the same time thrusting his hips up to press against her. They both moaned at the same time, overwhelmed by the feeling of their bodies together. Natsu ran his hand along the thin strip of fabric while he continued to kiss her, lifting her hips so that he could have better access to her body. His other hand moved to her stomach and then slid down to the top of her underwear. Slowly he moved down, skimming beneath the satin fabric past a small tuft of hair and down to her cleft.

Suddenly Lucy gasped and bucked her hips against his hand, her hands fisting in the sheets beside his head where she balanced herself. He repeated the action, awed by the reaction he'd received and felt himself grow even harder when she cried out his name and started moving her hips against his hand. Her own hand reached between their bodies and grasped his cock, glorying in the way he felt in her hand. He was so thick and hard and whatever it was that he was doing with his fingers was driving her mad.

"Natsu… I want… oh God, please!" she whimpered as his finger started circling the area that sent so much maddening lust through her body.

In the next instant, she was flipped over on to her back and Natsu was between her legs almost ripping her panties off. He threw the tiny piece of clothing to the side and then rapidly moved till he was fully covering her again, pressing his mouth to hers and sliding his tongue inside. She could feel his cock lying heavily against her feminine lips, silently begging for entrance.

With a garbled curse, Natsu moved to the side of the bed and started sifting through the pile of clothing till he found his pants and dug inside his pockets till he found a small foil packet. He moved back between her legs and sat on his heals while he ripped the small square and pulled out the rubber circle inside. With astonishing speed, he rolled the condom over his length and moved back to hover over Lucy.

His eyes stared down at hers, silently searching to make sure it was ok. Her eyes were wide and when she nodded he dipped his head down and kissed her exquisitely gently on her lips. His hand reached back between their bodies and he started rubbing over the area that had driven her nuts a few moments ago and instantly she reacted, arching her hips up and groaning with ecstasy. Then he moved his fingers farther down till he found her entrance. He circled the area, moaning at how wet she was and then dipped one finger inside. She was so tight, her walls clenching around his digit and he almost came just imagining himself inside.

He kissed her again, spreading her legs apart farther as he buried his hips between them. His hand guided himself to her entrance and stilled, wanting to absorb the moment. He looked at her face beneath him, her need clearly evident on her perfect face. Her hands were clutching his back, fingers digging into his muscles and slowly, agonizingly slowly… he entered her.

The feeling was beyond anything Lucy had ever experienced before. He slid further inside, rubbing against her sensitive walls till suddenly he was pushing against something that was slightly painful. His eyes stared questioningly at her and she just grabbed his backside and pushed him against her, shoving him inside and breaking through her virginal barrier. She felt a quick snapping inside as he pushed through but any pain was instantly washed away by the wonderful fullness she now felt inside.

He guided himself further, stopping only when he was finally fully sheathed in her warmth. His chest was heaving over hers, his breath coming out in quick pants. She could see a line of sweat on his upper lip and he was quivering with the effort to keep still.

"A-are you, ok?" he asked, his voice shaky and somewhat huskier than normal.

Lucy nodded her head and hesitantly moved her hips against him. He groaned, grabbing the sheets in his hands and sliding out slowly then thrusting back inside. His eyes were on hers the whole time and he did it again, gauging her reactions to make sure he wasn't hurting her. Her breathing increased, her fingers running up the length of his back. He started to quicken his pace, pumping into her with harder and faster thrusts.

Soon Lucy started meeting his hips, matching his actions as their agonized cries rang throughout the room. A ferocity took over their bodies and a sort of frenzy grew, making them move in a rhythm as natural as breathing.

"Oh God, Lucy… I'm not gonna… make it… much… longer," Natsu said between gasps and thrusts of his hips.

Lucy barely heard him though, so completely focused on the feelings building inside her body. Her muscles were clenching, her body yielding to the pleasure he was creating within her. Every time his cock pushed inside, her body would climb higher until she was standing on the edge of something incredible.

His hands grabbed hers, holding on to her as he lunged deeply inside. Her eyes flew open, her neck arching back as her body arched off the bed and she screamed his name as her orgasm took over her.

Natsu was with her, his own body tightening as he neared his release. He pounded into her, his hips rocking rapidly till he exploded, screaming out his own release as he shuttered above her.

Several minutes went by as they lay there trying to somewhat catch their breath. Natsu rolled to his side so he wasn't crushing her with his weight but he pulled her against him so that they were lying facing each other on their sides.

"Lucy?" he said quietly, his breathing still harsh.

"Natsu?" she answered back, slowly opening her eyes to look at him.

He searched her face, trying to read any sort of emotion that could be hidden there. "Thank you."

Lucy giggled and said back, "Anytime."

* * *

**Ah! Too long, too long, too long! Sorry if I over did it. I'm a little disappointed in this story but I can't wait to try out more for Fairy Tail!**

**I hope you enjoyed it though! Let me know what you thought. I'm excited by the prospect of writing more about these awesome characters… and not just Natsu and Lucy since I'm pretty much in love with EVERYONE!**


End file.
